The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor, and more particularly, to a package-on-package type semiconductor package and to a method for fabricating the same.
As semiconductor devices and electronics using the semiconductor devices are increasingly required to have a high capacity, compactness, and a small size, various packaging technologies with respect to the characteristics described above are being developed in the semiconductor industry. An example of these packaging technologies is a technology in which a plurality of semiconductor chips may be vertically stacked to realize a high density chip stacking. According this technology, a plurality of semiconductor chips having various functions may be stacked in a relatively small area when compared to a general package including one semiconductor chip.
However, packaging technologies in which a plurality of semiconductor chips is stacked may have a relatively lower yield than a single chip packaging technologies. Thus, to overcome this yield reduction and realize the high density chip stacking, a package-on-package (POP) technology in which a packaged memory chip is stacked on the other chip package has been proposed. Since the POP technology uses good semiconductor packages in which a test process with respect to each of the semiconductor packages is completed, a defective rate may be reduced in final products. Such POP type semiconductor packages may be used for the miniaturization of electronic portable devices and the functional diversification of mobile products. Many efforts have been tried to further improve the POP type semiconductor packages having the above-described effects.
However, there is still a need in the art for POP type semiconductor packages which have improved mechanical and/or electrical characteristics.